1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blur correcting devices, blur correcting methods, and image pickup apparatuses. In particular, the present invention relates to techniques which make it possible to obtain a blur-corrected image even when an image pickup apparatus shakes considerably.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, to prevent the position of an optical image on an image pickup surface from being moved by a shake, a blur correcting mechanism of an image pickup apparatus has, for example, a correction lens for correcting an optical axis.
In this blur correcting mechanism, an angle by which the optical axis can be corrected by the correction lens is larger in the case where the zoom position is at the wide end than that in the case where the zoom position is at the tele end. Also, when the amount of correction made by the correction lens at the wide end is the same as that at the tele end, the angle of correction made by the correction lens at the wide end is larger than that at the tele end. As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-66450 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,156A), the fact that the angle of correction is larger at the wide end means that an aberration in an image pickup optical system is larger at the wide end. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-66450 discloses a technique in which a displacement range of a correction lens is limited in accordance with a focal length. This prevents blur correction from being performed under the condition of large optical aberration, and improves performance of a panning operation.